


Sur les apparitions d'êtres imaginaires

by Nelja



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Les Chants de Maldoror, Literary RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Corruption, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real or not real, Submission, Temptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit sur le prompt : Extrait d'une biographie imaginaire : nuit tombée, dans une ruelle sombre du quartier où il a élu domicile, Ducasse fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme au visage d'archange ; Maldoror en gestation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur les apparitions d'êtres imaginaires

Isidore Ducasse a dû faire dix fois le chemin du petit théâtre à chez lui, et pourtant, il n'est jamais passé par cette rue. Ses jambes ont dû l'entraîner malgré lui, alors qu'il rêvassait, pensant aux diverses façons dont la pièce l'a déçu - il y avait de bonnes choses, pourtant !

C'est une ruelle sombre et sordide, mais il est presque certain qu'elle le mène dans la bonne direction, il ne peut pas s'être perdu à ce point ! S'il va jusqu'au bout, il se retrouvera en lieu connu - en tendant l'oreille, il est à peu près sûr d'entendre des bruits de taverne, et il voit laquelle cela peut être, un lieu de débauche étudiant bien connu. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

L'apparition le frappe de stupeur.

Il est à moins de cinq mètres de lui, et Ducasse aurait certainement dû le voir approcher. Malgré la nuit, il semble comme éclairé par une pâle lumière surnaturelle. Ses cheveux sont blonds et souples, son corps semble jeune et fort. Ses traits semblent avoir la perfection et la froideur de ceux d'une statue, et pourtant il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissablement sensuel dans les lèvres, ou dans les longs cils au coin des paupières lourdes.

Un bref instant, Ducasse a l'impression d'une vision surnaturelle, comme un ange, une version masculine des fées des contes, ou autres puissants êtres de magie.

Ils se regardent avec intensité. Ducasse se demande comment l'autre le perçoit - lui ne peut voir que le plus bel être qu'il ait rencontré, dans ce monde et dans celui des rêves tout ensemble.

Et puis la créature - le garçon - recule d'un pas, et Ducasse réalise qu'il n'a pas surgi de nulle part, mais d'une petite ruelle perpendiculaire. Il n'est pas éclairé par sa propre lumière, c'est juste une tache de lune, pile à cet endroit, qui jouait dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Viens avec moi." dit-il. Sa voix est basse, rauque et semble le mettre au défi.

Ducasse n'hésite pas un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il devrait probablement s'inquiéter de ce qui va lui arriver. En fait, il a réellement peur, vibrant encore d'une sorte de terreur sacrée, même après que la vision s'est révélée être tout à fait naturelle. Mais il lui est impossible de résister.

L'éclairage est plus faible encore que dans la rue qu'il vient de quitter. Il ne peut voir que la silhouette de celui qui le guide, son pas décidé, et pas sa surprenante beauté éthérée. Il le regrette un peu ; c'est probablement aussi ce qui lui redonne suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour demander : "Où m'emmenez-vous ?"

L'inconnu l'a tutoyé, mais il n'ose pas la traîter de la même manière. Une question d'éducation, ou peut-être de déférence particulière devant la mystère et la beauté.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" répond l'adolescent. "Ici ou autre part... quelle différence ?"

Il s'est retourné, et Ducasse a à nouveau l'impression que ses yeux brillent de leur propre lumière verte. "Nous sommes déjà loin du monde, et personne ne pourra t'entendre crier."

Déjà, d'une seule main, sans effort, il l'a plaqué au mur.

Sa force semble immense, mais Ducasse ne peut pas la juger ; il n'a pas vraiment résisté. Il ne crie pas non plus. Il ne peut que sentir cette main contre son torse, si étonamment matérielle, dont le contact l'électrise et qui le paralyse de plus d'une façon. Il ne peut que le regarder, et la lune doit être un peu amoureuse de lui, car dans cet endroit choisi avec une négligence affichée, ses rayons soulignent encore sa dangereuse beauté.

D'une petite voix, il demande : "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"J'ai fait cent fois le tour du monde, en marchant toujours dans les ombres. Je suis maudit, je suis damné, et je rejette chacune des lois dont on a voulu me nourrir." Il a un grand sourire, vicieux, inquiétant. "M'aimeras-tu ?"

Ducasse n'est pas certain que tout ceci a un sens, mais il y a une chose qu'il comprend très bien : une forme particulière de damnation, l'attirance pour ceux de son propre sexe. Oh, il l'a déjà ressentie, surtout pour un ami de son âme, mais cela n'a jamais dépassé des déclarations enflammées et de chastes contacts ; il ne voulait pas salir leur amour, encore moins risquer de le perdre.

Et ne serait-ce que parce que son coeur est ailleurs, il devrait crier un non définitif à celui qui se penche maintenant sur lui ; mais sa bouche se refuse à émettre le moindre son. Il sent le sang de ses veines qui avance par saccades, au rythme des battements de son coeur affolé, dans ses tempes, dans ses paupières, dans sa verge qu'il sait tendue. Ce n'est pas seulement de la peur. Ce n'est pas seulement de l'émerveillement. Il doit répondre, mais il a peur d'acquiescer sans l'avoir voulu, de faire des promesses à un homme qu'il ne connaît même pas.

Cependant, le maudit, l'inconnu, a abandonné son air grave ; d'un air désinvolte, quoique tout aussi pervers, il lance "Ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout !"

Il se baisse, un genou à terre, joue avec la ceinture du pantalon de Ducasse.

Ses doigts effleurent son érection à travers le tissu ; cela doit être pour ça que le temps lui échappe, qu'il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne pas pouvoir penser, avant que l'étranger libère sa verge, la prenne dans sa bouche.

Il voudrait ne pas apprécier cela. C'est interdit, c'est répugnant. Ce n'était pas pareil quand il se contentait de prendre la main d'un ami et de rêver, c'était une pureté déviante, rebelle, dirigée contre le reste du monde, mais de la pureté quand même. S'il pouvait simplement trouver que cela n'est pas si troublant, que cela ne vaut pas un véritable amour ! Mais la sensation est irrésistible, c'est l'enfer, le paradis et le monde entier tout à la fois, et il ne peut même pas s'évader dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne peut s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur les cheveux d'or d'un inconnu qu'il laisse devenir plus intime avec lui que personne ne l'a jamais été.

Il jouit finalement, avec violence, la brûlure de son corps se déversant dans cette bouche accueillante et humide, et il a un cri qui s'achève en soupir, bien qu'il ait tenté à toute force de s'en empêcher.

L'inconnu relève la tête, le dévisage. Ce qu'il vient de faire devrait être humiliant, mais son expression est celle du triomphe ; et son visage est si fascinant qu'on ne peut que le reconnaître et s'incliner.

Puis, d'un bond, il se relève, et ses lèvres sont sur celles de Ducasse.

Le jeune homme est à nouveau plaqué au mur, totalement immobilisé ; il a l'impression d'être faible comme une ombre, ou plutôt que l'inconnu a une force surhumaine, malgré sa frêle apparence. Il ne peut rien faire pour résister à ces lèvres qui mordillent les siennes, à sa langue qui caresse la sienne, qui lui fait goûter l'amertume de sa jouissance ; il ne peut même pas refuser d'y répondre, son esprit aussi dominé que son corps. Sa tête lui tourne d'une façon qui serait délicieuse s'il n'était pas en train de paniquer, honteux de ses réactions.

"Je suis ici pour t'offrir quelque chose." murmure-t-il, et Ducasse a besoin qu'il l'embrasse encore. Mais il essaie encore une fois de combattre ses désirs, en répondant plutôt que de dévorer ses lèvres. "Quoi ?"

"Ce que tu souhaitais."

"Je ne veux pas cela." répond Ducasse d'une toute petite voix.

L'étranger éclate d'un rire moqueur, peut-être même amer ; c'est à ce moment que le corps de Ducasse le trahit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui embrasse cette bouche aux dents blanches et pointues, qui y boit le plaisir, l'ivresse et la honte.

Sa verge est durcie à nouveau avant même que l'inconnu ne glisse sa main entre ses jambes. Au début, c'est juste une caresse, mais sa main se déplace, glisse entre ses fesses... 

Il sursaute de panique en réalisant ce qui va arriver.

"Si tu résistes, la douleur sera insoutenable." déclare l'inconnu. Son ton est neutre, calme, avec juste un éclat de jouissance sadique derrière, et d'une certaine façon c'est plus effrayant que s'il menaçait ouvertement. "De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix."

C'est vrai. Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne veut pas cela, il y est forcé ; cette pensée est étrangement rassurante. Il lui semble que, de cette façon, il peut prétendre qu'il n'est coupable de rien. Il peut s'abandonner à ces mains qui le maintiennent, qui l'étreignent, qui pénètrent son corps et ses pensées comme de répugnants et superbes tentacules, qui le caressent et le soulèvent de terre sans effort.

Quand la verge de l'inconnu remplace ses doigts, c'est douloureux, et c'est humiliant, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le plus terrible est qu'il l'espérait.

C'est difficile de se convaincre encore qu'il est contraint par la force, alors que l'inconnu bouge en lui, et qu'il se sent lui-même se débattre autant que sa poigne de fer le lui permet, non pas pour s'enfuir, mais pour vibrer avec lui tout en l'enlaçant, en un long, terrible et lumineux accouplement.

Le deuxième orgasme est plus violent encore que le premier et le laisse épuisé ; quand son amant le laisse tomber, il s'écroule à terre. Le sol est visqueux ; écroulé dans les eaux sales, il sent qu'il leur appartient. Il n'y a pas que son corps qui est souillé. Sa main rencontre, quelque chose qu'il préfère ignorer, un oiseau mort, peut-être.

Il lève la tête, s'attendant presque à être laissé ainsi, comme une loque hors d'usage. Mais l'inconnu est toujours là, debout, le dominant avec satisfaction, le visage hautain et sublime.

Il voit, pour la première fois, sa verge toujours droite.

C'est peut-être la beauté de tout son corps. C'est peut-être une odeur qui lui monte à la tête et le rend fou. C'est peut-être même son coeur traître - oh, depuis quand n'a-t-il pas repensé à celui qu'il aime vraiment ? - qui le guide. Cela échappe à toute logique, à toute nature, il est impossible que ces pensées soient les siennes ! Et pourtant, en cet instant, il n'a pas d'autre idéal, pas d'autre obsession, que de parvenir jusqu'à cette érection, de pouvoir la goûter. Centimètre par centimètre, il se redresse sur sa main, son corps affaibli fait des efforts surhumains, dans l'unique but de se désaltérer à cette source malsaine.

Heureusement, l'inconnu ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Même, une fois que Ducasse a réussi à se rasseoir, c'est lui qui se rapproche, et introduit miséricordieusement sa verge entre ses lèvres.

Ducasse lèche, suce, avidement, et cela le dégoûte, mais en même temps rien ne lui a jamais donné une telle plénitude que d'avoir cette verge dans sa bouche ; il a l'impression que les douleurs et la fatigue s'effacent, et bien sûr, tout son corps le désire à nouveau, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Son intuition, dès le départ, lui avait fait penser à un être surnaturel. Mais maintenant, sa raison elle-même lui dit que la beauté, le mystère et le plaisir ne peuvent plus expliquer cela. Seule une étrange magie pourrait contrôler aussi totalement son corps et son esprit ; et la même magie, probablement, fait que cette certitude lui semble incroyablement secondaire, s'estompant en même temps que tout ce qui n'est pas ce membre infâme qui va et vient dans sa bouche.

Il boit son sperme comme un nectar, comme un poison qui le liera à l'étranger éternellement. Il voudrait sucer à nouveau, encore et toujours, mais l'inconnu retire sa verge, et Ducasse a un petit cri de désespoir.

"A genoux." s'entend-il ordonner.

Il a retrouvé une partie de sa force ; c'est avec lenteur, mais sans vraie difficulté qu'il s'exécute.

Il a cessé de s'interroger, il constate juste que l'inconnu ne devrait pas être dur à nouveau, sans autre réaction que la jubilation.

"Demande-moi de te prendre."

Et soudain, un voile se déchire. C'est comme s'il reprenait le contrôle sur ses pensées ; la conscience de l'infâmie de ce qu'il vient de faire lui revient comme une gifle. La terreur aussi devant la façon dont on lui a volé tout contrôle sur lui-même ; rien ne lui dit que c'est fini. Et aussi une fascination maladive, un désir brûlant de son corps et de son coeur, qui eux ne s'effacent pas, qui font réellement partie de lui.

Le maudit, s'est fait appeler l'étranger, le damné, et c'est comme si Ducasse courait maintenant le danger de le rejoindre, vacillant au bord d'un précipice.

"Etes-vous le diable ?" demande-t-il, toujours à genoux devant lui, levant un visage aux yeux égarés.

L'étranger rit : "Te sentirais-tu mieux ou plus mal si je l'étais ?"

Ducasse ne répond pas, et l'étranger se fait pressant. "Tu me désires, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oh oui, il le désire, et bien plus encore. Il contemple cette beauté, et il est persuadé que plus jamais il ne se sentira entier, s'il ne connaît pas encore une fois, au moins une fois, ce corps sublime se mêlant au sien, cette âme noire touchant la sienne. Pourtant, il a la choix de refuser, et cette liberté est terrifiante.

"Oui." conclut-il dans un souffle. "S'il vous plait, possédez-moi."

L'inconnu le regarde en souriant ; un sourire terrible, qui pourrait emporter son coeur comme une tempête. "Tu te décides bien tard." et Ducasse a un instant la crainte terrifiante de s'être humilié sans rien obtenir en retour. "Prie-moi mieux que cela."

"Mon Seigneur..." murmure Ducasse, "j'ai besoin de vous plus que de l'univers. Je vous supplie d'accepter quand je vous offre mes cuisses, ma bouche et mon âme."

Il pourrait continuer comme cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ; maintenant qu'il a choisi, maintenant qu'il est tombé, il n'est plus possible de revenir en arrière et de s'élever à nouveau. Mais l'étranger, sans attendre, entre encore en lui, le faisant gémir de reconnaissance.

Il jouit encore quatre fois, par terre, dans la fange de cette ruelle infernale, chaque fois plus fort, et son corps ne lui appartient plus, et sa bouche, entre deux cris de plaisir, murmure des mots d'amour pour son démon au visage d'ange, lui promet qu'il lui appartiendra jusqu'à la mort, et avant que la nuit passe, il est amoureux de la chute et de l'immondice autant qu'il est amoureux de lui.

La fatigue finit pourtant par le rattraper, et il se retrouve à nouveau vautré à terre, haletant.

"Le coq va bientôt chanter." murmure l'inconnu. "Puis-je prendre ta promesse ?"

"Quelle promesse ?"

Ce sourire est ce qu'il a a de plus beau au monde, ou peut-être est-il hideux ; c'est probablement la même chose. "Si tu n'es plus à moi, tu meurs."

Il acquiesce en silence, gravement, d'un mouvement de tête. Il est trop fatigué pour parler.

Son amant annonce encore, sa voix tout aussi solennel : "Tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Tu porteras mon enfant."

Ducasse a un sursaut choqué ; il connaît un peu de biologie, voudrait-il dire, il y a encore des choses qu'il sait impossibles. Mais l'inconnu rit à nouveau, avant de continuer sur le même ton.

"Non. Ici."

Il touche le front de Ducasse, avec deux doigts souillés de leur sperme à tous les deux ; comme une cérémonie de baptême perverse. Puis le sommeil le rattrape, le berçant de rêves qui ne pourront jamais être aussi sublimes, aussi cruels et aussi délirants que ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Quand Ducasse se réveille, le lendemain, le soleil s'est déjà levé. Il est dans la première des petites rues ; celle qu'il arpentait avant cette obsédante rencontre et de partir à sa suite.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, se convainc-t-il. Il est si facile de ne pas croire aux démons quand le soleil brille.

Mais pas assez certainement, pour ne pas passer par cette rue, le coeur battant, tous les soirs, à partir de ce jour.

Ce n'est encore que le début.


End file.
